


Hot Chocolate Bodie

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lads try a (very) little S&M) - incorporating themes inspired by a list discussion</p><p>(Feb 1999)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate Bodie

"Tied my left ankle too tight," Bodie complained.

"Shut up moanin'." Doyle peered into the melting mass in the double boiler. "Don't thrash about like that, you'll have the chair over. Wanted bondage, didn't you?"

"Didn't want flippin' gangrene. Is it ready yet?"

"I think so." Doyle set the top half of the double boiler on the kitchen table and eyed his naked partner with amusement. "Ready for interrogation?"

He spooned up a dollop of chocolate and carefully transferred it to Bodie's left nipple.

"Ouch!" Bodie's eyes widened.

"It's supposed to be hot. Melted wax would've been hot, but you couldn't wait and do it properly, could you?" He trickled a second spoonful over the right nipple.

"Ow!"

Doyle dipped a finger into the chocolate. "Not that hot." He dabbed at the tip of Bodie's nose, then at his chin, and watched the contortions of his tongue. "Nice gargoyle effect, sunshine. Get the eyes a bit more crossed and we'll ship you off to Notre Dame."

Bodie gave up. "My ankle, Ray!"

"Sissy." Doyle picked up the container and knelt on the floor. "There, that better?"

"Ta." Bodie wriggled his foot. "Pins and needles."

"Try that next time. Ready to get your naughty bits done? I take it that means 'yes'." Abandoning the spoon, he dipped his hand in the cooling mass and started a slow, sensual slathering. "Looks very coarse, y'know."

"Feels lovely." Bodie sighed.

"Now," Doyle said briskly, "if I untie you, are you supple enough to lick it off?"

"Me?"

"Don't think I'm goin' to, do you?" Doyle stood up with a fastidious sniff. "Much too sweet and unhealthy."

"Come on, Ray ... just a little bit? And if you put what's on your hand on your --"

"All this soddin' kinky stuff," Doyle sighed. "Well, if I do, will you wear the eyepatch and skull-and-crossbones hat tonight?"

"Yeah, all right, but I'm not having that stuffed parrot in bed this time. Anson wants it back, you know--his auntie's doing her nut."

"Won it fair and square at Stacey's Halloween hoolie," Doyle said stubbornly. He wiped the chocolate off his hand in the manner requested.

"There's some whipped cream in the fridge," Bodie suggested hopefully, pushing his luck.

"You'll get all the cream you can handle," Doyle promised. "All these cravings -- not pregnant, are you?"

"Have to marry me if I am," Bodie said. "Call it George, all right?"

"Only if it's a girl," Doyle answered, and started to undo the bonds.


End file.
